Oscura Inmaculada
by public static void
Summary: Es su prisionera y puede hacer con ella lo que quiera. Warning: tortura psicológica.


**Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

Vengo más tarde de lo planeado porque la conexión a internet no se ha portado bien. Sin embargo, Sthefynice es de esas afortunadas a las que los Reyes Magos (o Santa Claus, quien quieran) les han traído un regalo.

Ella pidió esto:

 _[Pareja: BellaLuna (Bellatrix/Luna): Sí, quiero algo de estas dos en español. Algo que no sea puro odio a muerte y desprecio por la diferencias de sangre. Se puede abordar algo de eso en el fic, sí. Pero me gustaría ver que los sentimientos de ambas no cambiasen de la noche a la mañana, sino poco a poco. Luna podría ser la primera en notarlo, el cómo y cuando está a elección.]_ de lo cual resultó este fic.

Debo decir que fue un gran reto. Son dos mujeres con personalidades sumamente excéntricas, cada quien a su manera, sin embargo desde que leí sus peticiones antes de saber que sería su AI, ya me había gustado la idea. Así que, Sthefynice, espero que disfrutes leyendo esto. Si no te gusta, ¡acepto devoluciones!

* * *

Be silent in that solitude

Which is not loneliness - for then

The spirits of the dead who stood

In life before thee are again

.

Los ojos de la chica brillan azul intenso bajo la luna. Brillan con temor, con ira, pero sobre todo con un aire de locura que posiblemente se confundiría, en la oscuridad, con angustia. Son claros y transparentes, invitando a quien aceptara adentrarse a los confines de su mente, a su alma si es que tal cosa existe.

— Llévenla a la mazmorra. No la dejen con el viejo. Aún no.

Su orden es acatada inmediatamente, haciéndola sentir poderosa; una de las reglas de los sangre limpia (esas que por personas como Albus Dumbledore ya no se siguen) era no dar órdenes en casa ajena. La casa de los Malfoy ya no siente respeto alguno por sus dueños, y los sirvientes fácilmente acceden a la prisión improvisada que la mansión crea en un instante para ellos.

Con nostalgia Bellatrix piensa en las escapadas que tuvo en Hogwarts, noches pasadas en la Sala de los Menesteres con Rodolphus o con Rabastan. A veces con ambos, aunque siempre resultó en drama. Por alguna razón, Bellatrix imagina que la nueva residente de las mazmorras jamás ha tenido deslices como ese. Es, en la mente de Bellatrix, o muy tonta o muy inocente. Al fin de cuentas, la chica no es una Slytherin como Bella. Luna Lovegood es una Ravenclaw algo loca, sumisa y servil. Una loca que les servirá para atraer a Potter, o al menos para que el senil padre de ella intente ponerle una trampa al héroe.

—¿Qué haremos con ella?

Bellatrix deja de sonreír. Le molesta la voz de su sobrino, siempre temerosa y dudando de cada acción y cada decisión que ella toma. Es diferente de Lucius; el hombre la considera impulsiva, mientras que el niño la considera cruel. Ella se considera adaptable. Si la situación requiere poder, ¿por qué no dar rienda suelta a la pasión reprimida bajo normas estrictas? Por eso siempre que puede Bellatrix se deja llevar por la euforia provocada por la magia en sus manos. Simplemente pensar en el relámpago de magia acariciando su cuerpo cuando enuncia un hechizo, le hace temblar con emoción.

¿La chica insulsa habría sentido magia poderosa alguna vez?

 **oo-oo-oo-oo**

Tres días pasan rápido. Tres días pasan lento. La verdad, es que Luna pierde la noción del tiempo porque en ese lugar oscuro y frío no hay heliopatas que puedan ayudarle a saber si el sol está en el este o el oeste.

Le han dejado tres platos con comida suficiente para todo un día: desayuno, comida y cena, juntos en la misma cajita mágicamente encantada para conservarlos frescos. Al menos los Malfoy saben cómo cuidar de sus huéspedes incluso si los encierran en celdas frías; las mazmorras lucen más nuevas que el último regalo que Luna alcanzó a abrir antes de que llegaran por ella al tren.

Se toca las orejas, donde dos pequeñas perlas de color negro adornan sus lóbulos. El regalo de su padre parece sombrío, pero Luna sabe que deben ser importantes; su padre no es frívolo, y si cree que Luna necesita esas perlas entonces Luna las usará. Es una lástima que no puede, siquiera, mandar a su padre una carta para decir que aún después de tanto tiempo, ella aprecia el regalo. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que las perlas atraigan alguna criatura desconocida.

Luna mira por las rejas y no encuentra nada ni nadie. ¿Qué hora será? Aún no vienen con la charola siguiente, pero eso no ayuda mucho para conocer el pasar del tiempo.

¿Y si jamás vuelve a ver a Papá? ¿Y qué hay de Harry, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, y Ron? Incluso Seamus es bueno con ella, y a veces Lavender le ayuda con su cabello.

Luna se sienta en una esquina de su celda y se queda mirando sus manos. Alguna vez, con esas manos, saludó a sus amigos. Entierra la cabeza entre los brazos y se balancea. Adelante. Atrás. Otra vez hacia adelante. Se detiene.

Si los Malfoy la liberan, será porque le espera algo peor. Luna no sabe qué prefiere. Dicen que morir de pie es mejor que vivir de rodillas, pero ¿será muy deshonroso subsistir sentada?

 **oo-oo-oo-oo**

El Señor Tenebroso no ha sido visto en dos semanas. Nadie sabe de él, y el caos comienza a asomarse a través de las evasivas miradas de los mortífagos más débiles. Bellatrix casi puede oler el miedo emanando de ellos, como si fuera un fétido perfume producto de la debilidad, la deslealtad, la mentira disfrazada de fé.

Lo peor es cuando la fé desaparece de los ojos de Lucius y Narcissa. Ellos, quieran o no, son tan importantes como ella en esto. Rodolphus se mantiene firme, y Rabastan incluso le ayuda a encontrar la verdad en aquellos que dudan. Es gracioso para Bella admitir que tiene más en común con el hermano de su esposo que con él, pero situaciones como esas pasan todo el tiempo cuando se utilizan los contratos matrimoniales como en el caso de ellos. Al final, a Bellatrix no le atraía uno más que el otro, y fue afortunada de que los tres llegaron a un acuerdo.

Son personas como su hermana a las que ella no entiende. Jamás se arriesgan a algo nuevo y prefieren quedarse en casa por el resto de sus días, viendo desde una ventana cómo pasan los años. Es su jaula dorada, y Bellatrix se alegra de haber roto la propia con una maldición que marcó su piel de negro.

Ahora, esa libertad que el Señor Tenebroso le dio es lo único que la mantiene sobre los otros. Ellos consideran su marca como esclavitud, pero para Bella es la libertad de forjar su propio destino. Le gustaría que todos sintieran eso, por eso cuando Potter intenta maldecirla le ayuda a encontrar la emoción que lo hará por él, pero no entiende.

Aquella noche, cuando Sirius murió por su maldición, la chica también estaba ahí. En aquel entonces Bella no le prestó atención. Sirius y Potter son las víctimas que ella desea e incluso el chico Longbottom es divertido. Luna Lovegood también está ahí entre ellos con miedo en todo el cuerpo. No es valiente como el resto, y si está ahí es para ser aceptada.

De cierta forma le recuerda a la primera vez que ella misma se integra al grupo de Rodolphus y Lucius, buscando pertenecer.

—Que no me molesten— dice ella al elfo que aguarda, siempre, sus instrucciones—. Iré con la prisionera y no debo ser molestada. Si alguien necesita algo, ve tú, criatura.

El elfo asiente sin hablar; no puede porque Bellatrix le corta la lengua después de una larga letanía de disculpas. A Bellatrix le gusta más así. Si no habla, no la puede traicionar, y si penetran su mente para extraer los secretos de Bella y Rodolphus, se llevarán una gran sorpresa.

A nadie le dice que baja a las mazmorras, pero al verla Rodolphus niega con la cabeza con una expresión divertida.

—Ya creía que tardabas mucho en ir, Bella.

Le gusta la jugarreta que se oculta en la voz de Rodolphus pero no se detiene con él. En ese momento quiere ver a la chica y saber si ella también quiere _pertenecer_.

 **oo-oo-oo-oo**

Ya está muy sucia. El agua que corre, ligera y hedionda, por la mazmorra la deja empapada, fría y oliendo a estancamiento. Es algo irónico para Luna que siempre intenta no estancarse en la vida. Le gusta el cambio constante y enfrentarse a lo que llega con solo su mente y su habilidad. Es lo que le enseñó su padre; siempre cambiando y siempre siendo mejor.

En silencio, Luna se pregunta cómo mejorar ahora. Está atrapada y aunque sabe que Harry vendrá por ella, no sabe cuánto tardará.

Luna levanta la mirada de pronto, interrumpiendo los oscuros pensamientos que la embriagan con ansiedad. La oscuridad es demasiada y a duras penas puede ver sus manos y la charola de comida vacía, pero siente algo que no estaba antes.

Hay una presencia malévola, mas no es fantasma o poltergeist. Se parece más a la maldad humana que se cierne sobre los mortífagos. Luna respira hondo, preparándose mentalmente para lo que pueda ocurrir. No les teme tanto como ellos quisieran; son crueles pero humanos a fin de cuenta. Los ha visto errar y sabe que las equivocaciones les pesan demasiado. De todas formas se hace pequeña, abrazándose las rodillas y llevándolas a su pecho.

—¿Quién es?— le sorprende lo rasposo de su voz.

Su pregunta hace eco en la mazmorra, y lo único que le responde son pasos lentos que resuenan desde la entrada hasta donde ella está.

—Mi padre dice que es de buena educación saludar al llegar— dice Luna con voz débil, dirigiéndose al espacio oscuro ante ella. No sabe a quién le habla, y tal vez sea el mismo Voldemort pero no puede detener su lengua de hablar.

—¿Te atreves— comienza la voz cruel que Luna reconoce inmediatamente— a hablarme de ese modo? Una simple niña tonta, traidora a la sangre, ¿me habla así a mi, hija de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black?

A la pregunta retórica le sigue una carcajada que hace temblar a Luna. Sin embargo, no baja la mirada a pesar de no saber bien dónde está Bellatrix Lestrange. No sabe si es hechizo o su simple presencia, pero pareciera que un dementor ha entrado al lugar.

A Luna no le sorprendería que, igual que esas criaturas oscuras absorben recuerdos felices, Bellatrix absorbiera la crueldad del mundo para proyectarla ante sus víctimas.

—¡Contesta!— Bellatrix grita. El eco de su voz se mezcla con el sonido del agua corriendo, y entre ellos el silencio se pierde. Luna agita la cabeza a los lados e intenta que de su mente salga la degenerada risa de Bellatrix.

 _"Piensa en Neville"_ , se dijo. _"Piensa en que él la enfrentó y si él puede, tú puedes."_

—Son modales— le dice Luna. Su voz, nuevamente, es un suspiro. Sin embargo, no puede detenerse. La voz burlona de la mortífaga es un reto que Luna acepta sin poder evitarlo—. Si te crió la Casa Black debes saberlo, ¿no?

La furia de Bellatrix llega a ella en forma de un grito. No hay eco esta vez porque Bellatrix continua gritando como si el aire jamás se acabara en sus pulmones. Luna puede ver la luz roja que se comienza a formar en la punta de la varita de Lestrange, y por primera vez en días vislumbra los rasgos aristocráticos de Bellatrix, cubiertos por el resplandor que de pronto llega a Luna.

No sabe si está gritando o no. Los segundos han dejado de correr y, aunque en esa mazmorra no hay relojes, Luna puede escuchar un tic que se ha quedado sin tac. Le arde cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Siente los músculos de su espalda y sus piernas contraerse hasta quemar. El dolor se esparce rápido y no cesa; se engrandece a cada instante y justo cuando Luna siente que no puede más, que al final verá a su madre que extiende su mano hacia ella, el hechizo se rompe.

Cree escuchar más gritos enfadados y algunas quejas, pero nada cobra sentido por más que ella intenta enfocarse. La oscuridad ha regresado, pero si Luna cierra los ojos sigue viendo la mirada roja de Bellatrix; su hechizo se convierte en resplandor propio. El Crucio es ella y Luna no es más que un espejo en el que Bellatrix observa todo lo que ella misma puede llegar a ser.

 **oo-oo-oo-oo**

—¿Qué crees que haces? Si el Señor Tenebroso se entera–

—El Señor Tenebroso me ha dejado al mando. Puedo hacer con esa mocosa lo que quiera. Esta podrá ser tu casa, pero la que da las órdenes soy yo.

Ante la mirada atónita de su hermana, Bellatrix brilla con odio. Se siente extraña. No le gusta. Hay una podredumbre dentro de su mente que no se puede quitar por más que lo intente. Siente como palpita su corazón, llevando el curioso veneno a todo su cuerpo. No lo puede evitar; hay algo más ahora, algo que la llena de energía y calma al mismo tiempo.

Por eso ya no está gritando. Por eso no le corta a Narcissa la mano con la que, groseramente, la apartó de su víctima. Por eso no regresa a zancadas hasta la mazmorra a terminar con lo que comenzó.

—La chica debe estar con viva. Es la carnada para Potter— dice Narcissa, inútil.

Como si Bellatrix no lo supiera ya. Fue su idea utilizar carnada, pero ella sugirió a la chica Weasley. Esa que dicen que se revuelca con Potter cada que puede, queriendo engendrar más traidores a la sangre a cambio del dinero de los Potter. A Bellatrix no le importa. Charlus y Dorea eran los Potter en cuanto a ella se refiere; el linaje del saco de pulgas no era más que una desgracia.

Los inútiles mortífagos bajo el mando de Malfoy trajeron solo a la chiquilla insulsa y no al premio mayor. Era algo a lo que Bellatrix se había acostumbrado. En ese momento su corazón dio un palpitar más ligero que el normal. Otra vez esa molesta arritmia que no le deja vivir en paz. Siempre ocurre cuando ella más emocionada está, y ahora que piensa en Rodolphus su corazón se queja.

Rodolphus hubiese hecho un buen trabajo. Él hubiese capturado a la Weasley para Bellatrix y para el Señor Tenebroso.

Rodolphus la hubiera dejado continuar torturando a la mocosa, y tal vez su hechizo predilecto –la maldición Imperius– se hubiese unido al juego. Bellatrix se sienta junto al fuego. Clava sus ojos en las formas danzantes de las flamas mientras piensa en todo lo que Rodolphus le hubiese ayudado a hacer con la tonta Lovegood. Tal vez, incluso, habrían derramado sangre...

Sin embargo, y aunque a Bellatrix no le agradase el pensamiento, Narcissa tenía razón. Si llegaban a Potter noticias de una niña muerta en vez de una niña cautiva, buscaría venganza. Al final terminaría muerto él también, sin duda alguna, pero dificultará su captura. En cambio, así vendría el por su propia cuenta.

—Como cerdo al matadero— dice Bellatrix para sí misma, saboreando las palabras que salen de su boca.

Sería ella la que entregase a Potter ante su Señor. Si tenía que conservar viva a la prisionera para hacerlo, Bellatrix lo haría.

 **oo-oo-oo-oo**

En cuanto abre los ojos, Luna los vuelve a cerrar. El lugar está iluminado y los ojos arden por la luminosidad extrema que la toma por sorpresa. Seguramente los heliopatas la han encontrado y la ayudarán a volver a casa; viajará con ellos entre las nubes y verá a su padre de nuevo.

—Mi padre.

Su voz es más rasposa que antes. Tal vez por falta de uso, pues ha perdido la cuenta del tiempo que lleva en esa mazmorra; quizá ya han transcurrido años en los que ella se ha perdido del mundo. Puede ser que se hayan encontrado ya a los Snorkacks de Cuerno Arrugado, y Luna sigue sin conocerlos.

—¡Está despierta, señorita!

La vocecilla es algo chillona. Hace a Luna querer taparse los oídos con las manos. Suena como el silbido de un tren; le recuerda al Expreso de Hogwarts y se pregunta si alguna vez lo volverá a abordar.

—Señorita, está adolorida pero pasará pronto. Dobby le dará pociones para que mejore. El Señor también vendrá a ayudar en cuanto despierte. Dobby va a despertarlo.

Luna no puede reaccionar. Ha escuchado hablar de un Dobby en algún lado, mas no recuerda donde. Puede ver, en su mente, solo un cabello enmarañado que le parece, de una forma extraña, una maravilla.

Algunos segundos pasan y lo único que Luna siente es el tiempo correr. Y el agua. Su brazo está tocando agua. Sigue en la mazmorra, entonces. Pero alguien le cuida. Le atienden con esmero y Luna siente mejoría cuando una poción se desliza por sus labios y su lengua. Es amarga y parece hierro. Casi como si probara sangre.

—Soy Garrick Ollivander, Señorita Lovegood. ¿Me recuerda usted? Era muy pequeña cuando fue a mi tienda. Diez años. Uno menos que la mayoría pero tan inusual… Su varita es de encino y nervio de corazón de dragón. Rara para una Ravenclaw.

—Lo que es normal para la araña es caos para la mosca.

Apenas y percibe que es ella quien habla. Todo lo escucha segundos después, como si el sonido viajara a través de un largo túnel hasta llegar a ella.

Cree escuchar la risa grave y serena del mago antes de volver a desvanecerse. Sueña con una explosión y luces rojas por todos lados.

 **oo-oo-oo-oo**

Le aburre estar sola. Rodolphus y Rabastan no han regresado de una misión para su Señor y Narcissa no es buena compañía. Su hermana se pasa el día con Lucius y Draco; los mima y consiente como si fueran ellos quienes se despedazan para ganar la guerra. No lo merecen.

Incluso Potter merece más mimos que ellos; al menos él ha dejado de jugar bajo las faldas de los adultos y ha decidido adentrarse al campo de batalla. No se ha cubierto las manos de sangre, como ella, pero su varita tiene la misma calidad de asesina que la varita de Bellatrix.

Hay otra como Potter en esa casa.

Bajo las mazmorras está la lunática que canta todas las mañanas desde hace unos días. Le hace pensar a Bellatrix que se pasó de la raya con su maldición. Su interior, esa voz que siempre ríe y siempre grita, le dice que fue muy sutil y que seguro hace falta más para resquebrajar la casi inexistente sanidad mental de la perpetrada.

Eso, o Bellatrix la estima más de lo inicial.

Es fuerte. No grita hasta que la maldición se desvanece en el aire. Bellatrix cierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza en el acojinado respaldo del silloncito incómodo de Narcissa. Luna Lovegood no grita cuando la torturan. Si no hubiese sido por su risa –la sensación de libertad tomando posesión de su cuerpo–, Narcissa no la habría encontrado a tiempo. Tal vez Bellatrix hubiese hecho de ella una carcasa sin vida como con los Longbottom.

Bellatrix siente, de nuevo, su sangre deslizarse por las arterias que la componen. Es tan fresca y ligera que a veces se pregunta si sangra igual que sus víctimas. En los desafortunados, la sangre fluye casi a chorros. El latir de sus corazones los condena a una muerte rápida.

La chica sigue viva. Le causa tal impresión a Bella que no puede orillarse a terminar con su vida. Probablemente lo haga una vez que su Señor haya acabado con Potter.

De su bota, Bellatrix saca una daga. Es su favorita, de hierro y acero, y con la empuñadura sencilla. No es como la ostentosa daga ceremonial que Narcissa esconde entre sus faldas. Esta es una daga para la estrella guerrera de los Black.

Con esa daga, y Bellatrix siente un cosquilleo en su vientre al pensar en ello, matará a Luna Lovegood.

Sin embargo, eso pasaría después. Mientras tanto un poco de diversión sana no vendría mal después de tan aburrida semana.

Se levanta del silloncito y con pasos firmes se encamina a la mazmorra. Escucha los murmullos asustados y enojados mientras se acerca a los prisioneros. El chico Thomas, recién llegado, la mira con desprecio; Ollivander está resignado y seguramente piensa que morirá; el goblin no sabe qué hacer y mira a todos lados, seguramente intentando encontrar un arma.

Es la misma chica la que le causa un suspiro que aterra a Bellatrix. Ella ya no tiene miedo a pesar de haber sido torturada. En sus ojos está otra vez la mirada vacía y la expresión de dudosa sabiduría que Bellatrix encuentra irónica. Quiere saber qué pasa por la mente de ella.

De un hechizo los noquea a todos menos a ella, cuya mirada está fija en la suya. Le reta con esos ojos grises que no se ven nada parecidos a los de Bellatrix. Están vacíos de todo pensamiento, mientras que los suyos propios se ven brillar con cada acción, buena o mala –especialmente si es mala.

—¿Tan interesante soy?

Le sorprende la pregunta. Bellatrix la ha observado antes y siempre es sumisa; siempre va con la corriente y no en contra. El desarrollo, aún así, le parece emocionante.

Sin decir palabra se sienta frente a ella. Sostiene fuerte su varita.

 _Legeremens._

* * *

 **oo-oo-oo-oo**

Cuando llega a la mansión, en su tortura y en esta visita– Luna reconoce en Lestrange algo que pocas personas tienen: discreción.

Mientras ella vaga por su mente, extraña y que Bellatrix no entiende, Luna piensa en la mujer. No es como muchos la imaginan; es peor.

En sus manos y en su varita tiene un gran poder, pero es la mente de la mortífaga la verdadera arma. Luna no necesita Legeremancia para saber que dentro de la mente de Bellatrix hay un sangriento librero en el que toda memoria está en orden.

Es irónico. Voldemort es el caos y ella el orden. Como un erumpent y un Snorkack.

Al parecer a la bruja no le agrada la comparación, porque la cabeza de Luna comienza a palpitar de dolor a la vez que la sonrisa de Bellatrix crece cruelmente.

"Erumpent son las brujas que explotan por no controlar su magia," enuncia la voz de Bellatrix dentro de la mente de Luna.

 _"Sí,"_ le responde ella, desafiante como jamás se ha sentido. _"Erumpent son las brujas poderosas como mi madre y como yo. ¿Quieres ver?"_

Bellatrix se carcajea dentro de su mente. La acción se siente íntima y le repulsa; ¿cómo puede pensar en compartir un algo con esa mujer?

 _"Te puedo compartir más,"_ la voz de Bellatrix continua al mismo tiempo que imágenes viajan a la mente de Luna. Las mira como si ella misma las hubiese experimentado. Está un beso que le roba a su hermana –¡a su hermana!– cuando ella cumple dieciséis. Otro beso, ahora a Stubby Boardman; él se mira mucho más joven y Luna se pregunta qué tan de acuerdo estaba con la situación. Después mira a dos hombres parecidos, hermanos tal vez, que la tocan de maneras que la hacen estremecerse de placer.

 _"¿Te gusta? Eso es lo lindo, pero mira lo que es poder."_

Luna jamás ha sentido la magia de esa forma. No sabe qué edad tiene –tal vez trece o catorce– pero siente su cuerpo agitándose bajo el mismo hechizo con el que Bellatrix la tortura días antes. Esta vez el placer se apodera de ella, y hace a Luna sentirse enferma.

Extraña lo que tenía hace semanas; extraña ver la foto de Bellatrix Lestrange en El Quisquilloso y pensar que su cabello es lindo y sus labios rojos. No quiere esto que está viviendo.

 _"¿Quieres tu inocencia de vuelta, pequeña inmaculada?"_ le pregunta la mujer, burlona con esa voz infantil que Luna repudia.

Le muestra otra escena. Ahora es ella la que tiene varita en mano. Frente a ella hay un niño de mucha menor edad y Luna lo controla con el pensamiento y una maldición imperdonable.

 _Baila, maúlla, llora, corre hasta el acantilado y lánzate._

Las lágrimas corren por las mejillas de Luna, pero Bellatrix no aparta la vista de sus ojos. No la deja parpadear ni desviar la mirada.

 _"¿Tan pronto quieres romper el hechizo, brujita?"_

Luna quiere decir que sí y pensar en otra cosa. Quiere sus recuerdos de Hogwarts, con Harry y Neville y Ginny. Quiere en su piel el tacto del sol cuando busca ciruelas dirigibles para Papá. Añora el sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando contra la ventana de la Torre de Ravenclaw.

 _"Mejor mira lo que se siente el verdadero poder."_

Con esas palabras Bellatrix le da miedo. La escena anterior cambia y está en total oscuridad.

 _Luna mira hacia todos lados y al final encuentra al muggle que busca. Está atado de pies y manos y tirita con un frío que no se apagará hasta que su vida misma lo haga. Se acerca tentativamente; no con duda sino con reserva. ¿Debe apresurarse o tomarse su tiempo? La prueba del Señor Tenebroso es ambigua. ¿Quiere que Bellatrix demuestre su eficiencia, o que demuestre su verdadero ser? La mirada perdida del muggle resuelve sus dudas; está drogado con alguna poción y jugar con él será un chiste tonto. Aprieta su varita de encino y nervios de corazón de dragón. Le apunta al corazón aunque sepa que no es necesario; si el hechizo toca el codo o el dedo gordo del pie igual morirá el muggle. Pero es más dramático así. El drama le gusta. Ella vive para el drama. No aguanta más. La magia corre en sus venas más rápido que la sangre. Se olvida de todo._

 _¡Avada Kedavra!_

La mirada perdida del muggle ahora está vacía y Luna no puede evitar ver en él la misma mirada que observa en el espejo cada día cuando se mira a sí misma.

Está confundida. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Fue Bellatrix o ella misma? A sus pies, Dean y el señor Goblin están muertos con los ojos abiertos y vacantes. No hay vida en ellos.

¿Fue ella?

No. Son solo recuerdos ajenos. Dean y el señor Goblin la observan. Ella les sonríe y les dice que todo está bien.

 **oo-oo-oo-oo**

La pequeña práctica de Legeremancia es más útil de lo que Bellatrix espera inicialmente. Confirma su teoría de que la chica es inexperta en toda cuestión, desde las artes amatorias hasta el placer obtenido de una maldición imperdonable. Ya le ha enseñado algo, aunque fuesen solo memorias de un ayer que Bellatrix deja más atrás cada día.

—Ingenua— comenta para sí dándole vueltas a su daga sobre el dedo. Le sangra ligeramente y Bellatrix se lleva el dedo herido a la boca. Succiona y le sabe a gloria; se pregunta si eso le gusta a Lovegood, aunque ya sabe la respuesta.

—Tendrá que gustarte— sigue diciendo, sola, en la pequeña recámara que Narcissa gentilmente le proporciona para su estancia.

Su ensueño es interrumpido por escandalosos Carroñeros. Entran como si pertenecieran ahí, manchando el lugar ancestral de una familia sangre limpia con sus botas sucias y su dudoso abolengo.

Pero llevan a Potter.

Da una patadita al suelo y un puchero se muestra en su rostro. Espera que valga la pena.


End file.
